A scroll compressor is a certain type of compressor that is used to compress refrigerant for such applications as refrigeration, air conditioning, industrial cooling and freezer applications, and/or other applications where compressed fluid may be used. Such prior scroll compressors are known, for example, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,530 to Hasemann; U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,551, to Kammhoff et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,070 to Kammhoff et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,046 to Kammhoff et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,997,877, to Beagle et al., all of which are assigned to a Bitzer entity closely related to the present assignee. As the present disclosure pertains to improvements that can be implemented in these or other scroll compressor designs, the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,398,530, 7,112,046, 6,814,551, and 6,960,070 are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Additionally, particular embodiments of scroll compressors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,211 to Wallis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,292 to Wallis et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,084 to Wallis et al., the teachings and disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
As is exemplified by these patents, scroll compressors conventionally include an outer housing having a scroll compressor contained therein. A scroll compressor includes first and second scroll compressor members. A first compressor member is typically arranged stationary and fixed in the outer housing. (It is noted stationary and fixed include non-orbiting compressor members that may be compliantly mounted in the housing shell). A second scroll compressor member is moveable relative to the first scroll compressor member in order to compress refrigerant between respective scroll ribs which rise above the respective bases and engage in one another. Conventionally the moveable scroll compressor member is driven about an orbital path about a central axis for the purpose of compressing refrigerant. An appropriate drive unit, typically an electric motor, is usually provided within the same housing to drive the movable scroll member.
In conventional compressors, for example scroll compressors, a separator plate may be used to separate high-pressure regions from low-pressure regions. Typically, these separator plates include a central bore which is machined after the separator plate is stamped. This machining allows for looser position tolerances during final assembly. However, this machining adds cost, additional complexity, and additional time to the manufacturing process.
Embodiments of the invention address certain of the aforementioned problems encountered during the manufacture of compressors, particularly, scroll compressors. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.